Todavía te quiero
by OlivierCash
Summary: Una cosa llevó a la otra y ellos acabaron haciendo origami en la casa de Kiku. Arthur(Inglaterra)/Kiku(Japón)


**Hetalia no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Veinticuatro, veinticuatro era el número de videos de Youtube que se había visto hasta la saciedad, hasta sabérselos de memoria para poder hacer eso. Y aun después de los videos, incluso después de saber cada maldito paso de memoria, aun después de hacer como unos cincuenta intentos, esa jodida flor de papel seguía siendo horrible. No tan espantosa como las anteriores, pero continuaba distando mucho de ser perfecta y debía ser perfecta, porque era una sorpresa para alguien que no merecía menos que la perfección. Por ello, se encaminó rumbo a la flor número cincuenta y uno.

Era uno de esos días calurosos de agosto que tan particulares resultaban para una persona acostumbrada a las constantes lluvias. Ahí se encontraba, frente a esa casa tan conocida y que a lo largo de los siglos había ido visitando en innumerables ocasiones. Si embargo, su nerviosismo siempre resultaba ser el mismo, dificultándole llamar al timbre. Una vez consiguió armarse de todo su valor, aguardó a que la persona destinataria de todos sus esfuerzos apareciera por la puerta. Apretó sus manos, recordándose que aquello que ocultaba tras su espalda continuaba ahí y que el aire no se lo había llevado.

—Arthur —dijo una tranquila voz a un no tan tranquilo Arthur—. ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien —respondió el nombrado, logrando para su sorpresa propia no tartamudear en la contestación—. Estoy contento por poder verte —admitió un poco ilusionado.

—A mí también me alegra poder verte.

Los nervios de Arthur llegaron a niveles estratosféricos, por lo que sin mediar palabra, sacó el regalo que tenía preparado para él y prácticamente se lo arrojó en un arrebato de nerviosismo. Kiku, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esos momentos de Arthur, no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de coger el ramo.

—Vaya, después de tantos años, has decidido ser original —comentó Kiku con una bonita sonrisa.

—Si no te gustaba el ramo de rosas o no te gustan estas de papel, puedes decírmelo —dijo, un poco desilusionado.

Kiku miró su ramo de rosas de papel con su habitual mirada carente de expresividad. Aunque, Arthur pudo ver como el regalo no desagradó a Kiku, quien lo observó con minuciosidad.

—Ambas me gustan, sólo es que no me esperaba el cambio, aunque no me desagrada.

Arthur pudo respirar tranquilo en el momento en el que Kiku soltó esas palabras. Sí, ese año quería hacer algo original, por cambiar un poco y regalarle algo un poquito más personal. Aunque debía matizar, que las rosas que le regaló todas las veces anteriores, fueron criadas y seleccionadas por él cada uno de esos años.

—También quería probar un poco con el origami —comentó evasivo—. Tú que tanto sabes, ¿cómo lo ves?

—Se nota cuales son las primeras y las últimas —contestó—. Aunque me gustan, es un detalle muy bonito y todo es cuestión de practica.

—Tu debes tener mucha— dijo Arthur, intentando reparar los pedacitos de su orgullo por no haber logrado su reto de perfección.

—Si, tengo bastante, al igual que tengo bastantes más años que tú de los cuales, e invertido lo suyo en el origami —explicó Kiku, quien se quedó un poco pensativo—. Si quieres entra y te enseño un poco.

El orgullo de Arthur se reconstruyó al momento y todo el buen animo que Arthur podía contener en su interior hizo acto de presencia. Así, acabaron los dos haciendo origami, Kiku indicó al rubio como ir haciendo distintas piezas y este atendió ilusionado. El tiempo pasó rápido, sorprendentemente rápido, a la vez que montones de animales, flores, objetos y demás, hechos en papel fueron rodeando la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban.

En esas estaban, cuando Arthur se encontraba inmerso en una de las piezas, en lo que vio que Kiku había acabado de hacer un X-Wing de Star Wars en papel. Pieza que miró embelesado e incrédulo por lo que se podía llegar a hacer.

—Este lo hago mucho para distraer a Alfred cuando viene de visita.

La mención de Alfred le fastidió el momento a Arthur. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿En serio?

—Ya sabes cómo es.

—Si, como un crio —corroboró—. Me sorprende lo que se puede llegar a hacer con papel.

—Esto no es nada —dijo, a la vez que le lanzó el X-Wing a Arthur, quien lo cazó al vuelo—. Te sorprendería saber hasta que niveles se puede llegar, sólo busca en Internet.

—Preferiría que fueras tú el que me lo enseñaras —comentó Arthur, mientras observaba el X-Wing, era incapaz de descubrir cómo había hecho eso Kiku—. Yo sólo sabía hacer, lo típico, el barco, el sombrero y conocía la existencia de cosas más complicadas como la grulla, pero estas cosas ya se me escapan.

Al mencionar el tema de la grulla, se dio cuenta de algo. Siendo una de las figuras más conocidas internacionalmente de origami, no habían hecho todavía ninguna. A lo mejor se lo estaba guardando para el final, aunque ese fugaz gesto de disgusto que cruzó por la cara de Kiku al mencionar la grulla, le hizo escamarse.

—¿Haremos la grulla?—dejó caer, fingiendo que no sospechaba nada.

—Hace muchos años que no hago la grulla —dijo evasivo—. Desde que estuve en el hospital después de las bombas.

El ingles recordaba esos días, recordaba esos hospitales y a la gente que había dentro de ellos. No porque lo hubiera visto en viejas fotografías en blanco y negro, sino porque lo vio en color. Vio a esas personas delante suyo y recordó porque no era buena idea mezclarse con los humanos. Cuando estas cerca de ellos, aunque no estén en tu bando, puedes llegar a sentir piedad y pena por ellos. La leyenda cuenta que si doblas mil grullas, aquello que desees se volverá realidad, conoció esa historia en ese hospital, cuando una niña se la contó.

—¿No se cumplió tu deseo? Una niña me contó en ese hospital la leyenda de que si consigues doblar mil grullas podrás pedir un deseo —comentó el rubio para sorpresa del pelinegro, fue extraño ver a Kiku visiblemente sorprendido, tanto como para dejar caer de entre sus manos una hoja de papel—. Fui a visitarte al hospital, aunque no me dejaron pasar a verte.

—¿Realmente, viniste? —preguntó Kiku, quien parecía no poder creerse eso—. ¿En verdad no fue una mentira de Alfred que viniste a verme?

—Fue de verdad, realmente fui a verte y acabé hablando con la gente que estaba ahí—soltó una pequeña carcajada apagada—. Esa noche casi mato a Alfred del enfado que llevaba, creo que no lo hice porque fue la primera vez que lo vi arrepentirse de algo tanto como para llorar.

Se miraron como hacía años que no se miraban. Casi resultaba gracioso, el confesarse asuntos tan sumamente importantes por una autentica estupidez como desencadenante. Y después de tantos años, durante décadas evitaron hablar sobre ese tema y ahí estaban, soltándose esos secretos por el simple hecho de porque sí. Tantos resentimientos, tanta inseguridad, tantas cosas guardadas y escondidas, que por fin habían decidido que era hora de salir a la luz.

—Kiku —habló Arthur, el daño ya estaba hecho, Kiku ya estaba consternado por el asunto, así que ya daba igual, era un a por todas. No quería seguir arrepintiéndose de no habérselo dicho otros sesenta y ocho años—. Todavía te quiero.

Habían pasado décadas, había pasado poco más de un siglo desde su alianza. Desde que poco a poco se enamoraron. Desde que fuera felices. Desde que todo se fue a la mierda. Desde que se enemistaron. Desde que se vieron obligados a odiarse. Y aun así, Arthur no había dejado de quererlo, puede que fuera que un siglo para él resultara ya poco tiempo en comparación con los humanos normales. O puede que llegó a amar a Kiku más de lo que pensó en un principio. Pero lo continuaba queriendo y había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que le dijo que lo quería.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos se encontró al soltar esas palabras que no vio a Kiku, quien se lanzó sobre él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Ambos cayeron sobre el suelo tirando en el proceso a la silla sobre la que Arthur había estado sentado hacía otra dirección. Acabaron ahí tumbados, con Arthur abrazando fuertemente a Kiku, quien se encontraba sobre él.

Entonces se miraron y no necesitaron más palabras, porque aún eran capaces de entenderse con sólo mirarse. Y lo supieron, ambos supieron que ese sentimiento que brotó dentro de ellos hace tantos años continuaba ahí. Puede que un poco más viejo, puede que seco en algunas partes, pero ahí estaba.

Y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia como hacía tantos años que no hacía, comenzaron a reírse de lo ciegos que habían sido durante las últimas décadas.


End file.
